Residual Dreams
by Silent Amethyst
Summary: Everything has it's side affects, whether it be from medicine or a mood altering microchip.


Residual Dreams

"_You're leaving in my time of need!" She cried, looking at him helplessly._

"_No, no, no, no, I'll be right back—" he tried to reassure her, but she would hear none of it._

"_I'm not gonna forgive you for this! Ever!" she screamed, getting in his face._

_And then he left, and she held herself and cried, confident that this was the last time they would ever see each other. _

Shego looked drearily out the window of the old, fragile apartment she was renting at the dark gloomy sky. Despite the amount of money she had 'made' and saved in her former career, she still didn't have enough to move into a decent apartment in Go City. It didn't really matter, since she was trying to keep a low profile because one, she really didn't want to confront her brothers, and two; she was technically still wanted in a dozen or so country's. And just to be careful, she signed the lease forms under her mother's maiden name, cut her hair and restyled it, put contacts in her eyes, and put concealer on her face anytime she planned on going out. Fortunately it was windy pretty much every day, so it gave her a good excuse to always wear long sleeves and pants, further concealing her skin's greenish tint.

So now instead of being Shego, infamous green hued villainess, she was now Sonia Whitney, twenty five year old, blue eyed woman looking for her place in the world.

But none of this was on Shego's mind as she stared outside and listened to the drops that were just beginning to pelt against the window as well as the small radio sitting on the table beside her.

_I sure enjoy the rain_

_But I'm looking forward to the sun_

_You have to feel the pain_

_When you lose the love you gave someone…_

Shego sighed as her quick mind made the connection of herself to the lyrics of the song playing. She hated these types of songs, and was always tempted to turn them off. But at the same time she found a comfort in them. They reminded her that she wasn't the only one in the world dealing with heartbreak. After all, the ones writing out the songs had to get the idea from somewhere.

The memory of the night he left her kept replaying itself in Shego's mind. It had only occurred a week ago, so it was still fresh in her memory, taunting her from the moment she woke up to the moment she fell asleep. It was horrible, the feeling that the knowledge of not being good enough, not important enough to be cared for, left in a person. Many a night she had cried herself to sleep with that knowledge floating around in her head.

Shego had regretted her words only minutes after he had left, and she still did. She would forgive him in an instant; if only he would come back and make the pain go away!

Pity wasn't the only thing she felt. There was anger in her too. Anger that sprouted from the fact that a stupid, unethical dream of becoming ruler of the world was more important than her! He had left her for that, and she wanted to strangle him so much for it. But she knew that she could never do that. She still loved him, whether he had broken her heart or not.

…_Without you I'm not okay_

_And without you I've lost my way_

_My heart's stuck in second place_

_Without you_

The clouds were beginning to break up and the rain subside. The sun was peaking through the breaks in the clouds, warming up the air and drying up the little water that had fallen on the ground.

Maybe someday the same would happen for her. Maybe her sun would come back again…

** **

"Aaahhh!" Shego's eyes snapped open, seeing only the glowing green numbers of the clock sitting beside her bed in the dark room. She sat up and turned a light on, shielding her eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the light.

She sat up and looked around the room anxiously. Everything was okay; she was back where she belonged. All was normal again. Her heartbeat grew steady and she lay back down, turning off the light.

Just as sleep was about to come back to her again, Shego felt and arm fall over her waist and a warm body press up against her back. She smiled slightly when he mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you, Shego."

_Lying beside you hear in the dark_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine…_

"I love you too, Dr. D." she replied before drifting off to sleep.

** **

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shego shot up, flinging the sheets off of her body. Her breaths were quick and shallow as she felt around herself, and the bed around her. She slowly calmed down when she realized much to her relief that she was alone.

…_Wanting to hold you, wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home…_

Her attention turned towards the alarm clock beside her bed.

…_turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

_So now I c—_

In an instant, Shego blasted the helpless clock against the wall, and it fell to the floor in a heap of green flames. Never again would it tell her what time it was or wake her up in the mornings. And especially contribute to the beyond messed up dreams she had been having about herself and Dr. D.

She smiled smugly at her accomplishment, but still, there was no getting back to sleep, and that caused her smile to fade into a deep scowl. Grumbling, she got out of bed and put on a robe, hoping that some of the chocolate cake that she had made last week while under the influence of the moodulator was still leftover.

There would be some serious hurtin' if there wasn't.

THE END

--

--

Don't know what to say, and i don't think there is anything to say.

The song lyrics used are from _Without You_ by the Dixie Chicks and _Open Arms_ by Journey.

Neither these or the character(s)/beginning dialogue belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for personal use.

Thank you!


End file.
